Electric drive motors may be used in highway trucks, automobiles, or off-road work machines, such as, for example, track-type tractors. Electric drive motors generally supplement or provide driving power to help reduce emissions and increase fuel efficiency. In operation, electric drive motors typically generate an output torque which is transferred to ground engaging components on a machine—such as tracks on a track-type tractor.
Some machines, such as track-type tractors, generally include a differential steering arrangement that is disposed between the electric motor and the ground engaging devices on the machine. The differential steering arrangement is operable to change relative speeds of the ground engaging devices in order to steer the machine. The differential steering arrangement typically includes one or more planetary gear assemblies separate from the electric drive motor, as well as bevel or spur gears to transfer torque. However, requiring and using separate gear systems from the electric drive motor may decrease the efficiency of the electric drive motor, as well as the overall efficiency of the machine. Moreover, because conventional electric drive motors are usually connected to planetary gear sets during the installation process they require additional installation time and steps. In addition, conventional electric drive motors are not configured for rear entry into frame housings adding to assembly time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,491 includes a motor operatively connected to a pair of planetary gear sets associated with respective tracks.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Consequently, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described in the disclosure are defined by the appended claims.